Zombie Tag
Zombie Tag is a Fun zombie mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a PvP mode whereby zombies must escape from humans to an escape area. Humans can only use melee weapons. ; Zombie For the zombie team, in order to win the round, they need to reach the escape zone within the time limit or all players in the human team are dead before the time ends. They are accompanied by AI controlled (Bot) zombies, to cause confusion among humans. For the human team, they must eliminate all real zombies (controlled by players) before the time ends or prevent them from escaping. Each player in the human team will have 200 HP when starting game. Before a round starts, zombie team's players will receive 4 random emotions (default: key to ). At certain times, there is a "Fever Time" period where the system will command one of the given above. After hearing a whistle, all zombies have to perform the emotion before moving on. There is a small screen above the right side of the main screen that shows the players in third-person view, which allows them to check whether they do it right or wrong. Zombie players can release a black smoke (default: ) for hiding purposes, and sprint by pressing (default), but it consumes health points and compromises your location. ; Human For the human team, to prevent kill spamming, if they kill a wrong zombie (Bot), it will explode and cause 100 damage. Human team's players are also provided with an emotion known as Zombie (default: ) to kill the zombies directly, but note that if they detect the wrong one, they will die instantly instead. There is no specific affiliation in this mode. The players can be zombies or humans by any chance. Goal ; Human *Kill the real zombies within the time limit or prevent them from reaching the escape zone. ; Zombie *Get to the escape zone before time ends or eliminate all humans. Tool tips File:Tooltip_funzombietag_01.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_02.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_03.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_04.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_05.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_06.png Tips ; Human *Find the real zombies by observing the awkward ones. However, take note that there are some bots that have awkward behaviors too. *Point the real zombie to kill it instantly, if you are confident enough or else you will die immediately because it's a Bot zombie. *Hurt the zombies to see their reaction. Some players tend to counterattack. Be careful as finishing off a Bot zombie will cause them to explode and drain half of your health points. ; Zombie *Follow Bot's behavior and alert the actions. *Keep calm when humans attack you. *It's okay to be late to do the emotion, but never do the wrong one. *The humans will most likely observe the zombies all the time so try to act like the other bot zombies, don't act recklessly. *Send a human flying with the "A Thousand Year of Pain" ability when he/she is not seeing you. *Provide cover with smoke when you are busted. Available Skills/Emotions ; Zombie icon_hi.png|Greeting icon_salute.png|Salute icon_provoke.png|Provoke icon_joy.png|Happy icon_angry.png|Angry icon_dance.png|Dance icon_ballet.png|Ballet icon_kiss.png|Kiss icon_giveup.png|Surrender icon_power.png|Muscle Show Off icon_lie.png|Lie icon_yoga.png|Yoga icon_meditate.png|Meditate icon_kunghu.png|Kung Fu icon_victory.png|Victory icon_pt.png|Star Jump icon_smoke.png|Smoke icon_ass.png|"One Thousand Year of Pain" ; Human icon_findzb.png|"I found the Zombie!" Compatible maps Release date *South Korea: 23 July 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 28 July 2015. *China: 29 July 2015. Gallery emotion_z.png|Zombie view model File:Emotion_z2.png|Ditto, Lusty Rose File:Zomtagkorea.png|South Korea poster File:Zomtagtwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong facebook poster File:Zomtagchina.png|China poster File:Zombietag1.jpg File:Zombietag2.jpg File:Zombietag3.jpg File:Zombietag4.jpg File:Zombietag5.jpg File:Zombietag6.jpg Trivia *This mode is probably based on a child's game called as "Simon Says" where 1 player takes the role of "Simon" and issues instructions to the other players. It is also inspired of "Jailbreak", an unofficial mode in Counter-Strike 1.6. *There is only one type of zombie in this mode, the Light zombie, including her Lusty Rose skin. *The number of Bot zombies is always higher than zombie players. Maximum is 20 Bots and 10 players (30 zombies in total). *New animations has been done for the Light zombie, mainly based off Character Emotions. External link *Simon Says at Wikipedia. Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode